Fog
by vampire cuttlefish
Summary: CH6 UP finally! A cursed samurai-in-training struggles in the prejudice world of feutal Japan. A full throttle samurai coping with the pain of being cursed. Can their hearts be touched by the hand of a certain, brown-haired girl? Fruits basket goes feutal
1. Prejudice

Fog  
  
Disclaimer: Furuba (Fruits Basket) isn't mine. I don't own it.  
  
Author's note: Since I have no where to go with all my other fics I'm starting a new one. Um... The fruits basket people are now back in the sen goku era. Enjoy!!!! ENJOY!!! Word translation guide (for the ones who don't know what some of the words in this fic mean:  
  
Hakama-the loose pants worn over a normal kimono. (Inu-yasha wears one)  
  
Setta- Leather Sandals worn casually with a kimono  
  
Neko-(used as a reference for what Kyo turns into...)basically, neko is the japanese word for "cat"  
  
Kombanwa-Japanese term for "Good evening"  
  
Bishoujo-young, pretty girl  
  
Dishoubu ka?-Are you okay?  
  
Minna-san-everyone!   
  
Autumn...  
  
Leaves crackled. Fires were lit at night to cheer up the grayish, night sky. Rain clouds ruled the sky and rain fell almost every afternoon.  
  
A samurai sat on the roof of a solitary dojo, obviously meditating, though it was raining heavily falling. His kimono was a fiery red color, though the rainwater dulled it to a darkish rust color. He wore a pair of black 'hakama' over the lower part of his kimono. Though the rain dulled the color of his outfit, his hair was still bright orange as ever. The roof of the shrine was specked with shadows from the tree that towered over it. Water cascaded over the roof, like a miniscule waterfall. The samurai's kimono was soaked through, yet he didn't open his eyes or reach up to stretch.  
  
"Kyo-kun...Are you gonna come down anytime soon? Just to let you know, it's raining..." a deep voice called from the entrance to the dojo.  
  
The samurai (Kyo) didn't flinch at the sound of the voice at all; he just punched through the roof.  
  
A discouraged sigh sounded through the door of the dojo and a tall, black-haired adult in a gray kimono stepped out and looked at Kyo.  
  
"Why do you insist on smashing the roof every time I tell you to come inside?" the man whined.  
  
Kyo stayed silent.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" he whined again.  
  
"SHUTUP, SHIGURE!!!! I'M MEDITATING!!!!!" Kyo yelled, "Why do you always have to call me when I'm busy?"  
  
The man (Shigure) shook his head and smiled, "Kyo-kun...You're always so stubborn... It's raining and you're sorta soaked..."  
  
Kyo looked absentmindedly down at his clothes. They were truly soaked. "...Oh..."  
  
Shigure sighed and walked back inside the dojo. Kyo growled to himself, then stood up and juped off the roof onto the muddy ground. He landed catlike on all fours. Standing up, Kyo shook water from his hair and slipped out of "Setta" which he placed by the door of the dojo.  
  
Kyo stepped inside, dripping little puddles of rainwater as he went. Shigure had placed a bucket under the hole Kyo made, and the rain dropped into it with a soft 'plink' every few minutes.  
  
"What's for dinner...."Kyo murmured, stalking into the small room that served as a dining room. He sat himself down on one of the cushions by the table and began to pick at a stray seam on the hem of his sopping kimono.  
  
"Aww....You're getting the cushions all wet. Can't you dry off before dinner? The other samurai need a place to sit too!!"  
  
"Seriously...If I didn't want to become a high level samurai so bad...I'd leave..." Kyo murmured.  
  
Shigure laughed, just as a storm of sound was heard outside the door. A herd of samurai-in-training hurried in through the door laughing, talking, and spreading the dojo with large pools of water.  
  
"Could you guys dry off before..." but Shigure's warning wasn't heard through the din. Kyo looked over at the group lazily. It pained him so much to see them all chatting and teasing with one another. They were able to train out in the larger dojo on the other side of the rice paddy. That dojo had more equipment, more practice targets, and it was big enough to keep everyone dry. Kyo, on the other hand, was forbidden to accompany the group. If he wanted to train, he had to do it outside, for the dojo he had to remain at was too small for swordplay, karate, or even meditating. Basically, all this dojo had was rooms enough for all the samurai besides Kyo and a dining hall just large enough to squeeze everyone in...except Kyo.  
  
Kyo was an outsider among outsiders. Every samurai-in-training that trained at the dojo had a powerful curse put upon them. Every time he or she hugged into a member of the opposite sex (excluding other members of the curse) or became too weak, he or she would turn into a miniature version of an animal of the zodiac. Kyo didn't turn into an animal of the zodiac. He was cursed too, yet when he was hugged by the opposite sex or became weak, he would change into a neko. A neko could never be a member of the zodiac therefore he was an outsider...forced to live a life of prejudices, not only from un-cursed people, but the cursed members of the zodiac as well.  
  
It wasn't that his fellow, cursed samurai were cruel to him in any way... He was just the odd man out... Forced to play the ogre or demon in the childhood games he played with the other members of the zodiac; forced to take stupid dares no one else would take; and no matter how many times he passed his samurai test, Akito (a feudal lord who knew well of the zodiac curse and funded the dojo) never allowed him to join the other cursed members that passed the test and become a true samurai.  
  
"Kombanwa, Kyo-kun!" a zodiac member, the rabbit, Momiji called out to him. Kyo waved reluctantly at him. Kyo had nothing against Momiji. In fact, he was happy that Momiji actually was one of the few who wasn't completely prejudice about him. Momiji was just such...a kid...  
  
"Domo Kyo-kun..."Kisa, the tiger blushed from behind Hatsuharu, the ox. Hatsuharu waved to Kyo while focusing his eyes on Ritsu the monkey. Ritsu totally ignored Kyo as he sat down at his place around the dinner table.  
  
"You're in my spot, neko..."Hiro the ram muttered at Kyo before pushing him roughly out of the way. Kyo slunk out of the room, even though the urge to pound Hiro into the ground rose above all other feelings. Through many hours of meditating and lessons from Shigure, Kyo had learned not to react "in anger" towards others unless at war.  
  
"Kyonkichi-chan!!!! Hiya hiya hiyyyyyaaa!!!!," Ayame, the snake yelled, scrubbing Kyo's head with a rough hand. Kyo gritted his teeth and ignored him. Ayame's type of prejudice was different, almost as hard to bear as Hiro's actions. Ayame would baby him, play silly games with him...basically treat him like a helpless child.  
  
"Aya-kun. Go inside and eat," Shigure said. Ayame sauntered off into the kitchen.  
  
"You seem dryer now. Here's your dinner," Shigure said, smiling at Kyo. Kyo nodded in thanks and squatted on the floor, taking huge, hungry bites out of his bowl of rice. Shigure was a member of the zodiac as well. He served as a caretaker for the smaller dojo and as a 'rolemodel for the insolent neko' as worded by Akito (Hatori, the dragon, took care of the larger dojo and served as a sensei). Shigure had built an extra large attic on top of the dojo to serve as a room for Kyo. He would have made a whole, separate room if Akito hadn't have stopped his work. Kyo was greatful for Shigure's actions to make Kyo feel "equal".  
  
"Hmmmm...we don't have many girl zodiac members, huh...." Shigure sighed longingly. Being the dog of the zodiac, Shigure was very interested in "young bishoujos" and was kind of a pervert when it came to them, "All we have here is Kisa-chan and she's so young. Kagura-san left about six months ago with Yuki-kun, didn't they?"  
  
Kyo swallowed his rice too fast and coughed hard as he struggled to gulp down his caught food. Shigure looked surprised as he patted Kyo on the back.  
  
"Daishoubu ka?" Shigure asked with concern. Kyo swallowed hard and breathed heavily.  
  
"Yuki...don't mention that demon's name again...that #$%$..." Kyo growled. The hair on his head stood on end, like a cat arching its back. Kyo angrily dashed away out the door into the rain. Shigure sighed, picked up Kyo's discarded bowl of rice, and placed it near the pump.  
  
Kyo and Yuki (the rat) were rivals ever since they were old enough to glare at each other. Both strived to be a high-leveled samurai and both were convinced beyond all reason that the other was in his way of becoming one. They both possessed awesome fighting abilities, but there was one factor. Whenever Kyo would fight Yuki, Kyo's fighting technique would be made clumsy by his bad temper. Yuki, who had a more controlled temper, always won against Kyo, much to Kyo's rage.  
  
Just 6 months before, both Yuki and Kyo had passed the test to become samurais. However, Akito had scornfully pointed at Kyo and stated that he wasn't deserving of the honorable position of a samurai. Yuki had joined a highly thought of group of samurai. Kyo was forced to stay behind in the training camp to continue his training. Ever since that day, Kyo's technique grew more and more reckless, driven by his rage.  
  
Kyo would be back the next morning, ready to continue his training with his heart and soul but a dead ambition and a crushed hope. Shigure pushed back his scraggily black hair and addressed the dinner table.  
  
"Minna-san. I must announce something," Shigure called over the noice. Everyone became relatively quiet and Shigure continued.  
  
"A new student will be joining us tomorrow. She's not a member of the zodiac, but she was told of our history by Akito."  
  
Murmurs rounded the table. 'why did akito-sama let a person from the zodiac in?' 'what's this new person's name?' 'what will happen if she bumps into on of the guys?'  
  
Shigure clapped for quiet and continued, "Akito needed the extra money to keep this dojo going and her family is fairly wealthy. She's very familiar with our history so it won't matter if she bumps into you. Her name is Honda Tohru-chan."  
  
Momiji blinked his bright brown eyes and raised his hand, "How will Kyo know?"  
  
"I'll tell him later" Shigure assured Momiji. As everyone went back to eating and talking about this new "Honda Tohru" person, Shigure wondered...How would Kyo react to this outsider...especially if he knew that she would be training alongside him.  
  
(End chapter 1)  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-san!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. Please, review nicely. I really hope everyone likes this and fills up my e-mail box with review alerts! I would appreciate it greatly!!! 


	2. Cursed with pain

Fog  
  
Disclaimer: Furuba is too good for my grubby hands...  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter enters three new characters: Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura! Hooray! Yes...you may notice that everyone is older than they are in the anime. Deal with it. I did it to make the story more natural. Enjoy this. Japanese translation thing: Oi= Japanese equivalent to 'Hey' Nani= what? Hai= yes Setta= Japanese sandals Neko= cat Hakama= remember? These are loose pants worn over a kimono. Baka= stupid   
  
"Oi! Yuki! Message from Akito-sama!"  
  
A boy around the age of 18 turned around at the sound of his name. His grayish-purple hair blew hard in the steady wind caused by the coming storm. His kimono shimmered with black thread, lined with a purple border. Gold flecks scattered across the cloth, signaling a high-ranking samurai. His purple eyes dilated against the wind.  
  
"Nani? Akito-sama wants me?" the boy (Yuki) asked.  
  
"Hai! He expects you there at his house in 10 minutes. You'd better take a horse," the messenger said, bowing in respect. Yuki bowed back and took off towards the horse corral. Yuki held a hand to his face, shielding himself from the stinging drops of moisture that hung in the air as fog. Akito-sama would probably want him to do something completely stupid. He regretted leaving his battle camp right before a battle supposedly was about to break out, but Akito's word was law. No one could disobey him and live.  
  
As Akito's estate loomed ahead, Yuki leaped off his horse and ran up to the gate, letting the horse run at its leisure. He pushed the huge gates back, exposing a gentle garden, complete with banzaii trees, koi ponds, and fountains. Everything was deathly still. The koi seemed frozen within the pond and the banzaii trees didn't sway in the wind. Yuki hated the quietness.  
  
Yuki entered the house and took off his Setta. Akito sat on a cushioned bed, staring at Yuki through dark eyes. His matted hair was effect of years of sickness and lying down.  
  
"Come closer," Akito raised a thin hand to beckon Yuki closer. Yuki uneasily walked closer. At the foot of Akito's bed, Yuki bowed low so his wispy hair brushed the ground.  
  
"I'm in a tight spot, money-wise. I'm letting a girl without a curse into my samurai dojo, for extra money. She knows of the curse so don't worry about transforming. I would like you to accompany her. She will wait for you at the edge of town and you will ride on horses. That is all," Akito said cooly. Yuki stood up and felt a sharp sting strike across his face. Yuki held back a gasp. Akito returned his whipping stick to the sheets of his bed.  
  
"That's a warning, as an assurance that you won't mess this up. You won't, will you Yuki-kun..." Akito grinned.  
  
Yuki bowed and strode out the door. The skin where he was hit stung and began to bleed, just like every time Akito whipped him. He knew that he shouldn't let Akito take advantage of him but Yuki never felt like fighting back.  
  
Kyo woke up in a pile of leaves. As he got up, he realized that he had turned into his curse form; the neko. His orange fur was sopping wet, along with his kimono, which was lying in a puddle next to the leaf pile. Thinking back on the night before, Kyo remembered running out of the dojo and bolting headlong into a tree. Using his 'kitty logic', Kyo came to the conclusion that he had knocked himself out and turned into his neko form.  
  
As Kyo turned, he found he was just a couple yards away from the dojo. With great embarrassment, Kyo realized that he had proved yet again that he was inferior to Yuki. He hated himself. Just as he was about to slink back into the dojo, the orange neko regained his human shape in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kyo swore loudly, waking up the entire dojo. Everyone ran outside to see what Kyo had sworn about. Shigure gasped and turned his head. Momiji just stared in disbelief. Hatsuharu turned his head, unable to yell at Kyo, nor able to look at him either. Kisa blushed profusely as she covered her eyes against Hatsuharu's sleeping kimono. Her brown eyes glistened with tears. Hiro looked at Kisa with a smug look on his face, "Don't worry, Kisa- chan, it's not like the neko deserves manners. It's not your fault if he feels like exposing himself."  
  
Kyo growled at this remark. Anger boiled up inside of him. Hiro's attitude, his posture, even his eyes, reminded Kyo of Yuki. He couldn't take it. Kyo reached down and picked up his hakama and slipped into it. Tying it tight, Kyo smirked at Hiro. "You're just a stupid #$%&! I don't have to listen to anything a runt like you says."  
  
Hiro didn't flinch at all at Kyo's remark. "Hmph...How can you even talk after exposing yourself like that to Kisa-chan... It's definitely something..." Hiro smiled impishly, "something Yuki would never had done." He turned to go into the dojo.  
  
Kyo's fist hit Hiro with full force, knocking him into Momiji. As he fell, Momiji hit his head on the side of the house and he fell unconscious. Hiro landed on top of him, bleeding freely from his cut lip. Kyo didn't stop there. Once Hiro fell, Kyo grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Hiro's wispy hair ripped from its roots as Kyo shook him violently.  
  
"Take it back, !%&#()$!!!! TAKE IT BACK!!!"  
  
Hiro stayed stubborn. "Why should I do what a baka neko says? You coward!"  
  
Kyo raised his fist to hit Hiro again and felt Shigure's hand clasp around his wrist.  
  
"That's enough, neko," Shigure murmured, his tone surprisingly gruff. Kyo dropped Hiro, who scurried back into the dojo. That was the first time Shigure had ever called Kyo "neko". He lowered his fists. A crowd gathered around Momiji, chattering urgently among themselves. Kisa turned to Kyo, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"How could you do such a thing, Kyo. I can't believe you would attack someone from behind," Kisa sobbed. Hatsuharu glared at Kyo with a poisonous stare. Kyo knew he had just fo-filled everyone's idea of him as the violent, stupid neko. Tears welded up in his eyes. He really was the baka neko Yuki had called him so many times. In a fit of rage, he hit Shigure roughly across the face and bolted into the woods.  
  
Nyaw! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short. More Yuki next chapter and Tohru gets introduced. I hope to get lots of positive reviews. Arigato! Oh... If you're in the mood for a good Inu-yasha fan fiction, check our Will of the Heart by KougakisserAyameflamer. 


	3. Gomen nasai Hondasan

Fog 3  
  
Disclaimer: If furuba was mine, I would be rich. I'm not. So therefore, I don't own it.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry for the sad and disturbing last chapter. I'm hoping this one will be happier.   
  
Translation (there probably won't be much this chapter): Konnichiwa= Good Afternoon "Honda Tohru des'"= I am Honda Tohru. (In Japan, last names come first) Domo= A pleasure Baka= idiot Anou= um... Hai=yes/sure/okay Gomen=I'm sorry (can also be Gomen nasai) Neko= kitty   
  
As Yuki made his way towards the front gate, the wind grew stronger, stinging his slightly red cheek. Akito had ordered him not to get too aquatinted with this new girl. It might cause the girl to 'think ill of the family'. Though he hated this order, Yuki was resolved not to even look at the girl for more than a glance or communicate to her anymore than small talk.  
  
As he approached the front gate, he noticed the girl. She was standing, facing a row of flowers, clearly spacing out. Her pink kimono and brown hair billowed in the harsh gusts. As he approached her, he grew increasingly nervous. He found no reason why he should be, but he was all the same. As he approached, she turned around. Her face was surprisingly beautiful. It shocked him, though he didn't know why.  
  
As if in slow motion, he felt his cheeks flush red. At the same time, the girl's eyes blinked. Her long lashes gently kissed the meek color of her cheeks. Her eyes opened again, the sky color dilated along with the black. Her perfect lips parted. For a tiny portion of a millisecond, Yuki felt the wistful urge to kiss her. As soon as it came, it went away and left his memory forever. Her lips parted more and the shine from the partially hidden sun glazed the fullness of her lips. She was going to speak.  
  
For a second, Yuki thought she was going to say something mean to him. Akito's constant talk about "him being an outsider" and "people cursed with zodiac animals can never be truly human" had finally gotten to Yuki's mind. The first time he had gotten to speak to a girl other than the females under the zodiac curse and he assumed the worst...  
  
"Ah! Konnichiwa. You must be my escort. Thank you for your time," she said, her voice glowing with joyfulness, like the chiming of a wind chime.  
  
Yuki was taken aback. His negative thoughts vanished. She simply had greeted him. She had no intent on hurting him or ignoring him like Akito said she would.  
  
"Ah.... Um...Domo..." Yuki stammered, the heat on his face making him nervous.  
  
"Honda Tohru des'"the girl (Tohru) laughed. She hopped onto the white horse standing beside her, "Shall we be going? I'm very eager to become a samurai! Could you please tell me what there is to know about this school?"  
  
Yuki clamored on the horse in front of Tohru. The wind gusted harder than it ever had that day with the power of a miniscule tornado. Yuki instinctively placed a hand on his burning cheek.  
  
"Dijoubu des' ka?" Tohru asked, her voice filled with concern, "You're cheek is all swollen!"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yuki murmured. He wasn't very good with females. He probably sounded like a complete idiot. He cursed himself for being such a baka. Suddenly, he felt a gentle silkiness brush his cheek. She softly rubbed and massaged his cheek with a piece of white cloth. Yuki blushed. He had never been so close to a female, save for Kisa (the tiger, remember?) and Kagura (piggy). This Tohru's hands were so soft and light. It felt like a butterfly was gently beating its wings against his face. As another rush of cold wind rushed by, Tohru's hand trembled as she shivered.  
  
"Umm...anou...We should get going, shouldn't we..." Yuki said. He turned and smiled at Tohru.  
  
"Hai, ummm...." Tohru paused.  
  
"Sohma Yuki des'" Yuki smiled again.  
  
"Sohma-san! Thanks for going out of your way to take me," Tohru said, bowing her head.  
  
"Don't worry," Yuki said. With that, he carefully nudged his horse to get it to move. As they pelted through the wind, Yuki couldn't help but notice that he felt warmer. Suddenly, Akito seemed very far away.   
  
"Gomen...Kyo-kun...Gomen nasai," Shigure whined, bowing with his head in his arms.  
  
"'Gomen' yourself..." Kyo said. He felt so guilty. He didn't know why Shigure was apologizing. He was the one who broke the code of the samurai. He was the one who caused Momiji to fall. He had made Kisa cry and now Haru wouldn't talk to him. He had also beat up Hiro (he wasn't very sorry about that though).  
  
"I didn't mean to call you "neko"..." Shigure whined. It wasn't his usual whine. It was much more serious.  
  
Kyo looked at him. "Gomen nasai. I didn't want to hit you. I didn't want to make Kisa cry...or...Haru to hate me...or everyone's ideas of me being that "insolent neko" become fo-filled..." Kyo felt a burning sensation in his eyes. Salt and liquid dripped down his face.  
  
"K'S0!!"  
  
He hated himself.  
  
It was his own fault. He was the one who lost his temper. He caused this himself. All he could do was sit on the stupid bamboo rug and listen to Shigure apologize for something that was Kyo's fault. Hatori (dragon) had rode off just a little bit after Kyo had run off into the woods to consult Akito on Kyo's behavior. There was no doubt that Kyo would be revoked from his samurai training permanently. He hated it. He hated knowing his fate and knowing he caused it.  
  
Kyo raised a hand up to his face to hide his tears. Shigure was now asking if Kyo felt okay. That all seemed very far away at the moment.  
  
Everyone else had left for the larger dojo to 'train', though it was obvious that they were going to discuss the incident. Ayame carried Momiji, a dead giveaway. If they were training, Momiji would have been left at the small dojo. After Hatori and the group of samurai had left, Shigure had gone chasing him. Kyo distinctly remembered Shigure finding him wallowing in a small rice paddy. Evidently, Kyo had fallen in in his anger, though Kyo remembered nothing of falling at all.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Kyo, rubbed his stinging eyes furiously, trying to stop the tears. Shigure had obviously gone to the door because when Kyo's vision had stopped blurring, Shigure was gone.  
Shigure's voice sounded from the door. "Yuki-kun! It's been awhile."  
  
Kyo snapped. All his hate of himself turned on the rat.  
  
"THAT #%$&! RAT!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!" Kyo yelled. His voice was full of fire. All the shame and self control and logical reason left Kyo in an instant. It was YUKI'S fault this all happened. If Hiro didn't look so much like him...In a mad frenzy, Kyo rushed passed Shigure and ran headlong into the figure standing at the door.  
  
As he and his target landed in the mud outside the door, a surprisingly high-pitched shriek reached his ears. He raised his fist to punch, ignoring the abnormal sound. Suddenly, a familiar, indescribable sensation covered his body. As his hand went down, his body shrank rapidly into his neko form.  
  
That had never happened with Yuki before.  
  
As Kyo opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of a girl. At first, he thought it was Kagura. Momentary panic gripped him as he remembered Kagura's annoying affection towards him. But...this wasn't Kagura. It was another.  
  
Her eyes were rimmed with her tears, but none flowed out. Her mouth framed with perfect lips gaped open in shock. Her brown hair scattered over the ground.  
  
Shock covered Kyo's entire body.  
  
"BAKA NEKO!!!!" Yuki's voice yelled from somewhere to the right. Kyo felt his orange furred body be picked up and thrown into a bush. In a softer voice, he heard Yuki address the girl, "Dijoubu des' ka, Honda-san?" Kyo's sharp eyes caught this new 'Honda-san's' nodding to show she was fine.  
  
"Just shocked me, that's all..." Honda-san smiled.  
  
Though Kyo felt relief that the girl was okay, guilt drowned him.  
  
Why couldn't he just stop being an insolent neko?  
  
He felt tears whell up in his eyes, like his guilt was overflowing.  
  
"Neko-chan!" the voice of Honda-san caught in Kyo's ears, "Where are you? I'm sorry I was in your way."  
  
She didn't seem mad at him... but...  
  
Kyo called out from the bushes, "DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY!"  
  
Kyo didn't cry. He was too sad. He slunk off into the bushes at turtle speed, towards the wall of the dojo. He figured that if he climbed up there, he could hide in his room until Honda-san left.  
  
Was that sad again? I'm not doing this because I hate Kyo...I just wanna set the mood I guess...heh heh. I LOVE YOU KYO-KUN! I REALLY DO!!! Gomen nasai.....tears Next chapter should be happier...I will probably update soon...maybe...One more thing... Yellow chalk is made of moon rocks, not real butter.  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
KougakisserAyameflamer= Your kind words helped me get through chapters 2 and 3. Thanks so very much! Nyaw ha ha ha Yayhoo! Your reviews are always so kind! I'm sorry I'm so mean to Kyo. (gomen nasai Kyo-chan) BTW...I love your fan fiction... keep writing it or I'll have to maul you.  
  
KyoNiimura= Thanks for your support. It's good to know someone's reading this...  
  
I ride in a hippie van!!!= I love your username! It's so great to get fun, positive reviews.  
  
Cherry Chibi= Thanks for your support! Hee hee hee! Um...about the Dijoubu thing... You are so right. You can say des' ka or just ka. Either or. And the 'sh' in dishoubu was a spelling mistake. Fixed now...  
  
Cherry= Are you Cherry Chibi or a different person? Doesn't matter...You're review was so uplifting! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Tohrukun

Fog 4  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother. Everyone knows I didn't write Fruits basket.  
  
Author's note: Hi. I know this fan fiction's weird. Please enjoy it though. Kyo gets happier in this chapter.  
  
Translation: Neko=cat Hakama= pants worn over a kimono Gomen nasai= I am very sorry Hai=yeah/sure/yes   
  
Kyo woke up in the familiar hay lump he usually slept in. It seemed colder than usual though. He then realized that he was once again human and had changed from his neko form. He quickly put on his kimono and hakama.  
  
As he made his way downstairs, Kyo suddenly remembered the previous day's events. Embarrassment and guilt and anger overwhelmed him. A heavy blush coated his face. He slunk down the stairs and hid at the rail. Everyone was at the table, enjoying eggs.  
  
Yuki sat next to Kisa who had cuddled up to him. On Yuki's other side was Honda-san. She looked radiant and happy. Kyo hated it.  
  
How could she be happy? He couldn't stand her optimism. She should have stormed away and never come back to Sohma dojo once Kyo had tackled her. That's what he would have done in her position.  
  
She, instead, stayed and held no grudges. He hated it...and yet...he felt relief.  
  
As he watched, Honda-san turned her head in his direction. For a second, their eyes locked. Kyo was sure that she would yell and everyone would cringe at his name and Yuki would kill him. Honda-san instead smiled at him and didn't draw any attention to him at all.  
  
"Honda-san...What are you looking at?" Yuki asked, turning his head in the direction of Kyo.  
  
Honda-san quickly dropped her chopsticks. Yuki looked down and picked them up.  
  
"I'll get you another pair," Yuki smiled and got up. Kyo silently thanked Honda-san.  
  
It was raining again...  
  
The rest of the samurai-in-training went to the larger dojo.  
  
Kyo sat on the roof of the smaller dojo, meditating again. The rain pelted down harder than ever , but Kyo kept strong. He must win his self control back. Hatori wasn't back from Akito's yet. Maybe he could prove to everyone that he wasn't such an insolent neko. Maybe.  
  
"Are you up here all alone?" a voice suddenly sounded.  
  
"KYAAAAAA!!!" Kyo yelled in surprise and crab-crawled to the other side of the roof. Realizing it was only Honda-san, Kyo blushed at the stupidity of it all.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to scare you..." Honda-san said apologetically. She held out a bowl of something out to him.  
  
"Don't apologize, Honda-san. I'm the one who should be sorry..." Kyo murmured.  
  
"Please take this rice. I bet you're hungry...You didn't eat breakfast or dinner yesterday," Honda-san said, holding the bowl out more.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I deserve to starve," Kyo mumbled. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't be saying stuff like this to her.  
  
"No one deserves to go hungry," Honda-san offered the bowl once more. This time, Kyo took it. It was the least he could do. Slowly, he began to eat the rice. It was like heaven.  
  
"This...is so good!" Kyo exclaimed between mouthfuls.  
  
Honda-san smiled and took a seat next to him on the roof. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Warmth radiated from that point, like an expanding ripple. Kyo blushed a little instinctively.  
  
"Neko-chan. I'm not mad at you for yesterday. I understand how it must be to be an outcast among outcasts."  
  
"I'm sick of the name 'neko'," Kyo spat irritably.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Honda-san bowed her head in apology. "Ah...anou..."  
  
"Kyo..." Kyo grunted. The rain made him irritable along with the stress of everything else. He hated this rain, this pain, and this hate inside of him. He wanted it all to go away.  
  
He took another mouthful of rice. It was like water on dry desert sand. A relief.  
  
"Were you meditating up here? But it's raining..." Honda-san asked.  
  
"I meditate up here everyday. I'm not allowed to go in the larger dojo. #&% Akito..." Kyo growled. He knew he shouldn't curse Akito but...It didn't matter now...He was definitely going to get kicked out of the dojo. No amount of optimism could change his mind now. His fate was sealed.  
  
"I'm...I'm...going to get expelled...I guess..." Kyo said defeatedly. Next to him, he heard Honda-san sigh. She was confused. It didn't matter to him. "Before this...I broke the code of the samurai. All my honor gone in one swing...I attacked a kid from behind. He just reminded me so much of that...that..."  
  
"Yuki...?" Honda-san asked, her voice filled with sincere sympathy.  
  
"Hai...I hate him. He is so perfect. He doesn't understand my pain and he complains about how hard his own life is. He somehow is stronger than me...Though I've been training longer than him....I hate him...so much..." Kyo said. He felt calm now. The anger within him wafted out into the rainy sky.  
  
"I have no time left here. After I leave...I'll have no chance to survive. I'm just a stupid samurai in training..."  
  
"Don't worry. You don't even know if you're being expelled...I don't know much about the way your family runs things...but...look on the bright side!" Honda-san smiled at him. Raindrops dripped over her lips. She looked so pretty. When he looked into her face and listened to her words...Yuki...Akito...the dojo...it all seemed very far away.  
  
"Kyo-san...Please call me Tohru-chan..." Tohru turned away from him, blushing.  
  
"Tohru...-chan..." Kyo repeated. He took another bite.  
  
Short chapter...I know...I kind of need ideas. I've run out...Please feel free to submit reviews and ideas to me. Arigato. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far...  
  
KougakisserAyameflamer: KEEE HEE HEE HEE!! Summer! Thanks for your reviews. I love getting reviews from you because I know they'll be uplifting and nice! THANKS!!! Love, Nanu-chan  
  
Cherry Chibi= Your reviews are always so nice! Thanks for sticking with my stories. It's nice to know someone's reading my storys... 


	5. Rain why are my titles so corny?

Fog 5  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not bothering...everyone knows the answer...  
  
Author's note: All I can say is READ AND REVIEW!! Nice reviews are preferred. I really like to have a full email box full of review alerts. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter. Translation guide:  
  
"Arigato, demo...gomen nasai."= Thank you but...I'm really sorry. Anou.=ummm...  
  
"Aim a bit higher!" Kyo shouted out.  
  
Tohru swung her wooden training sword haphazardly at Kyo. He easily dodged.  
  
"Try faster!" Kyo called more orders. He took his own wooden sword from out of it's hilt. Tohru swung at Kyo's sword, hesitated a few inches from it, and hit wood against wood.  
  
"NO! Don't be afraid to hit me! C'mon!" Kyo directed Tohru.  
  
The rain had settled down to a soft mist. Shigure had whined his way into having Kyo train Tohru like he had wanted all along. He was supposed to do the training himself...but..."he was too busy." Kyo had no clue how to train his new student. He simply picked up two swords and decided to point out the things that Tohru did wrong.  
  
"Try dodging. This skill is important!" Kyo sliced his sword through the rain towards Tohru's face. Tohru held her sword weakly in front of her face. Kyo stopped just as the grain of his wood brushed a couple splinters off hers.  
  
"Let's try dodging later..." Kyo moaned. This wasn't easy. Tohru had had no experience prior to Kyo's training. She knew nothing.  
  
"Okay. Now...Stand like this." Kyo directed. He demonstrated the back stance, most his weight focused on his back leg. Tohru mimicked him.  
  
"Good. Now...ummm...When using the back stance...you should...um...fight hard..." Kyo was clueless about what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Hai, Kyo-sensei!!!" Tohru complied.  
  
"Okay. Fight!" Kyo swung his sword at Tohru, purposefully moving straight on and becoming vulnerable. She stepped to the side, again hesitated, and tapped his cheek lightly.  
  
"I said don't hesitate! Attack me to kill! What if I was an enemy samuri?" Kyo said. He chopped his blade down swiftly again. Tohru sliced her sword down vertically.  
  
Kyo gasped as a shot of pain made him double over. Tohru gasped and began to apologize profusely.  
  
"Don't worry. That was a strong hit," Kyo looked up at her, wiping blood off his forehead, "That's really good for your first time!"  
  
"Arigato, demo...gomen nasai," Tohru was near tears.  
  
"Don't cry. You did well! I'm surprised," Kyo got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Neko! What are you doing?"  
  
Kyo turned around. Yuki stood over him, like a mountain shadow over a tiny flower. Kyo was too surprised to speak.  
  
"Shut up! It's my job to train Tohru-chh....Honda-san! So back off!" Kyo finally yelled.  
  
"It's Shigure's job to train Honda-san. Not yours. He's just lazy. Honda-san didn't join this dojo to be trained by a NEKO!! You're not even skillful as a samurai!" Yuki said in a voice dripping with hate.  
  
"Anou...Sohma-san. Kyo-kun is doing a great job teaching me...I don't mind him teaching me," Tohru told Yuki.  
  
Kyo couldn't take it. Yuki had hit him below the belt. Not only were the things he said were completely insulting, they were true. Akito –had- specifically put Shigure in charge of Tohru. Also, he was unfit to teach. He hadn't even passed the test to become a samurai yet...not like Yuki.  
  
He definitely wasn't fit to teach Tohru anything.  
  
The urge to murder Yuki swelled inside Kyo like a painful blister. He wanted to end all his pain at once. He could do it...just by killing that %$#&.  
  
No.  
  
He would never lose his temper again. He had to prove everyone.  
  
Especially....  
  
"Gomen, Honda-san..." Kyo began.  
  
"Please call..." Tohru cut in. She smiled, but her eyes were concerned.  
  
"I have no right to call you 'Tohru-chan'... I'm not even a samurai yet...Sorry...but..." Kyo gritted his teeth. The words were so painful to say. His lips made movements but...no sound came out.  
  
"I'm just sorry. I'll see you later..." Kyo took off towards the direction of the woods. All the negative feelings swiftly returned to his mind. He couldn't take it.  
  
He hated that rat so much.  
  
It started raining again.  
  
Yuki sat on a lone rock on the edge of a nearby lake. Waves lapped against the bottom of his hakama, stirred up by the steady wind.  
  
The rain beat down on him. It felt so cool. The heat of all his anger, all his hate, all his pain seemed to be soothed and melt away by the rain.  
  
Yet the rain seemed so lonely, like it had a price to pay for the release of his problems. He felt cold...like he was the one human in the world.  
  
Though he hated that neko just as much as he knew Kyo hated him...  
  
In the midst of the rain...  
  
He felt...just the tiniest bit...  
  
Sorry for the things he had said to Kyo.  
  
Kyo was poorly treated by the other zodiac members and himself. Yuki knew this and he accepted it. Though...since he had left...Kyo's temper seemed to have cooled. Just the slightest bit.  
  
A rush of wind slashed through the lake. Yuki shivered inside his kimono. He felt so alone. Just like Akito said...he could never fit in with anything...only the members of the zodiac. He wanted to take his place in society. Instead of forever hanging on his family...he wished to become his own person.  
  
The rain surged harder and faster. Yuki shivered again. He felt so alone.  
  
Everyone was inside eating dinner. Kyo was probably sulking in his room. Though dinner and warmth sounded awfully inviting.  
  
Right now though...he felt like being away from his fellow cursed. He didn't want to be around them at the moment. Kyo especially.  
  
He knew he should be inside. He knew he shouldn't be out in the rain all alone...but everything on his mind...  
  
He didn't want to be alone...and yet...he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone from that family. He hated how they all did everything Akito told them without question. He hated how they were afraid to tell people about the curse. He hated how they never got close to people outside the members of the zodiac. What he hated most was that he did all the things he hated. What was worse, he was too afraid to change himself.  
  
"Sohma-san?"  
  
Yuki turned around to see Tohru. She was damp with rain and her face shone with water. Concern floated in her eyes.  
  
"Sohma-san? You're all wet! Why are you out here instead of inside with everyone?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Oh...Konbanwa, Honda-san..." Yuki smiled at her.  
  
"You look preoccupied...Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything? I'm always willing to listen."  
  
"I'm fine, Honda-san." Yuki said.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while?" Tohru asked.  
  
"But it's raining. Are you sure?" Yuki suddenly felt concern for Tohru.  
  
"Hai," Tohru said as she sat down beside Yuki. The rain pattered down on them. Sitting beside Tohru, the loneliness melted away and the rain suddenly seemed peaceful.  
  
"You know, Sohma-san? You're very lucky." Tohru smiled, looking out towards the wild lake.  
  
Yuki looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
"You have a great relationship with everyone in this dojo. It must be great to be able to belong somewhere."  
  
Yuki stared at Tohru. What she was saying made sense.  
  
"It's sort of like a family. They help you understand yourself. They help you through life. They help you change your faults," Tohru smiled at Yuki. Her face shone with joy. "You're lucky, Sohma-san."  
  
Yuki smiled. Tohru was amazing. He didn't know how...but she knew just what to say to make him feel better.  
  
It was amazing...  
  
Yet again, all his feelings of loneliness evaporated.  
  
He felt Tohru's body shiver next to his.  
  
"Honda-san...Maybe we should head back to the dojo..." Yuki suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.  
  
Yuki stood up.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure." He extended his hand.  
  
Tohru took it gently. Yuki helped her up. Yuki felt the warmth of Tohru's hand remain on his even after they had released. The wind blew Tohru's brown hair around her face, sending rain droplets everywhere.  
  
As they walked through the rain together back to the dojo, Yuki couldn't help but feel happy.  
  
He wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Author's note: Hi!!! Thanks for reading this chapter. Enjoyed it? Please read and review. I NEED IDEAS! Before I can crank out the next chapter, I need IDEAS!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Thanks for my beloved reviewers:  
  
I ride in a hippie van! : (FOR LAST LAST CHAPTER)You're reviews are so much fun to read! Sorry I didn't get a chance to thank you for your review last chapter. I had already uploaded the new chapter when I got your review! Sorry.  
  
KougakisserAyameflamer: Your review was so uplifting! Thanks for every kind word you say! I really love reading your reviews! I put more YukixTohru in this chapter and more rain! Thanks again! Love ya!  
  
ConRtist(): Thanks for reviewing. I'm not an expert so you might find a few problems with my spellings of the japanese phrases I use. Please forgive me. At least you know what I meant!--'  
  
Noriko ( ): You're words helped me crank out this chapter. It's sometimes painful to write fan fictions. I feel for Kyo-kun's soggy rice too...tears tears   
  
Cherry Chibi(): Thanks for the awesome review and the GREAT IDEA!!! I will definitely consider this! I always love your reviews! 


	6. crime and Punishment so clique

Fog

Chapter 6 (everyone knows I don't own Fruits basket. A disclaimer isn't necessary.)

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. My house is being remodeled...I've had no computer for awhile. Well, I'm gonna try my best here. Please try to enjoy this...I'm a little edgy right now so I don't know how this will turn out...""" Oh. And I gave up on the translation thingy. And I have started spelling Kyou differently. So yes!

"Not hungry..." Kyou looked away from Tohru as she tried to hand him a plate of eggs for breakfast.

"But...But Kyou-chan!!! You must eat!!" Tohru's voice ringed with its usual worried tone. Kyou reluctantly looked over at Yuki, who was eating his eggs happily and talking to Hatsuharu. In submission, he took Tohru's eggs but didn't eat them.

Yuki looked up at Kyou and smirked, "It isn't like you, neko...to not want to eat."

Kyou bit his lip, trying with all his might to control his temper.

"Are you feeling okay, Kyou-kun?" Tohru's eyelids framed the worry in her eyes.

"Not really..." Kyou blushed ever so slightly and looked away. He knew that Hatori was due back any day with the news of whether Akito would forgive him for losing his temper. It was obvious that Akito didn't want Kyou in the Sohma dojo, let alone in the family all together. He was always looking for an excuse to punish Kyou. Hurting an instructer and fellow students was just the excuse Akito had been looking for. He would be expelled for sure...alone in a world full of demons and humans. He was neither. He had no means of protection, no means of earning money, and no where to go. Death would surely meet him if he ever left the dojo without becoming a samurai.

"Urrgh..." Kyou looked away. He felt so sick. He couldn't take the pressure. He let himself slump down in his seat.

"Kyou-kun!!" Tohru's voice grew louder with concern. Yuki looked up along with Kisa and Momiji, but no one else paid any notice. Kyou quickly got up and ran to the roof. The scaly tiles cut his bare feet but he paid no notice. It was raining again, making the tiles slippery. He fell down half-way across the roof.

He lay there, letting the rain fall on his body. Akito...how he hated that name. It left a sour taste in him mouth and a rotting feeling in his mind. He couldn't stand it...the way he was treated, the way he was isolated and judged.

"Kyou-san...Get off the roof." Hatori's voice rang from the ground. Kyou swore angrily under his breath.

"Ha-san! I had to deal with allllllllll the other family members while you were out! I was soooo busy and I am soooo stressed! Am I breaking out, Ha-san? Am I? Am I?" Shigure's voice could be heard, muffled by some breakfast he was still chewing on. Ayame came running up just a minute later, yelling something so fast Kyou couldn't understand it.

Calmly, Hatori pushed the two away and looked at Kyou.

"I have spoken with Akito about your...um...incident. He has ordered that..."

"KYOU-KUN!!!" Tohru came running out of the house. "Why did you run off like that?" She stopped in front of Hatori, responding in a quick, submissive bow. "Kyou-kun...you're acting really strange! Are you okay?"

Yuki followed Tohru, carrying Kisa on his shoulders. "Oi, neko. What's wrong with you today?"

Synchronized, Shigure and Ayame both waved to Kyou. "Ohayo, Kyou-chan! Already on the roof I see?"

Kyou couldn't take all the noise. He leaped off the roof in one bound and sprinted past all of them. He yelled angrily as he went, not really knowing what he was saying. He kept on running, everything around him was a blur. He knew nothing, felt nothing, and saw nothing. Finally, the cold sensation of water seeped into the cloth of his hakama, jolting him back to reality. He found himself knee deep in the frigid water of the lake. Gravity suddenly pulled him towards the water's surface, along with a rush of wind.

He was halfway submerged in water when he realized that he had fallen into the water, due to lack of energy or caring or...something. He lay there, slowly sinking towards the bottom, contemplating his actions and his fate. When he couldn't breath anymore, a panic struck him and Kyou slashed his way to the surface. He finally broke the surface, gasping haphazardly. When he finally brushed his clinging wet hair out of his face and opened his eyes, he almost fell back into the lake. Tohru was standing there.

"What the #$% are you doing here..." Kyou mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Don't be so rude to Tohru...baka neko..."

Kyou shivered at the voice of Yuki. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle like a cat. Anger washed away the cold numbness the lake had put him with. Death swirled in his eyes, but his voice remained calm.

"You shut up...or I'll kill you...nice and slow," Kyou growled. Tohru raised a hand as if trying to prevent the two from fighting.

"Harsh words for someone as in trouble as you are..." Hatori stepped out of the bushes too, followed by Shigure and Ayame holding their heads where Hatori had hit them.

"Running away from your fate isn't the right way to deal with problems, Kyou-san..." Hatori's usually stern voice pelted Kyou with more guilt. He watched Tohru's anxious face from behind Hatori. He forced his eyes back on Hatori.

"Gomen nasai..." He barely whispered; his eyes cast downward in shame. Hatori loomed ahead of him, like a youki, so different from the calm doctor/sensei he knew. He was frightening, a messenger of death, a grim reaper.

Hatori coughed briefly into his hand to clear his thoat, then looked sternly at Kyou.

"As you know...I went to Akito. He gave me a punishment for you that is sealed by his signature." He dug a piece of neatly folded paper out of his shirt and showed it to Kyou. Akito's stamped signature loomed red over the tiny black ink over the first 3/4s of the paper. Kyou quickly tried to scan the page's contents but Hatori quickly slipped it back his shirt and continued.

"Akito's desision cannot be changed in any way. It is law and we must comply. He has issued you a punishment he feels will fit your crime. Your punishment issued by the head of the family, Sohma Akito, is....."

Sorry for the evil delay! I was totally busy this summer and all my documents were lost. I had to like start over 6 times. Anyways, I still hope you enjoy it. R&R nicely. Ja ne for now!


End file.
